


Wedding by the sea

by Steph_Schell



Series: Walkabout [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Incest, Not Beta Read, Ocean, Uncle/Niece Incest, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/pseuds/Steph_Schell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie felt pure again for the first time since Danny died.  And she had Miles to thank for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding by the sea

Charlie let out a surprised laugh as someone hugged her around the middle. "I love you," a whiskey sweet voice murmured in her ear.

She turned to smile at Miles. "I love you too," she said.

Miles gave her a slow, sweet kiss. "You know, you are the only person I would put myself in this monkey suit for."

Charlie ran a hand over the fabric of his tux. She had insisted it be gray rather than the traditional black. She wouldn't hear of any dark colors on such a happy day. "Thank you. Thank you for…everything. Especially today."

Miles pressed small kisses to the skin behind her ear making her giggle and squirm. "I'd do anything for you," he told her. "Even get dressed up and get married."

Charlie giggled again. It was like she couldn't' keep the happiness inside. She linked their hands together just to hear the link of the rings. Miles raised her hand to his lip and Charlie marveled at the light glinting off the twisted bands. "This is so perfect," she whispered. "Almost like a dream."

Miles moved his right arm so it was settled more securely around her waist, drawing her as close to him as possible. The two began to slow dance in the field. "It's real," he vowed. "Every bit of it. We are now legally married in the eyes of the California Commonwealth." He nuzzled at her neck. "You're stuck with me now."

"No one else I'd rather be stuck with," she promised him. "I love you so much."

Miles gave a rumble of agreement that she felt more than heard. "We should get back to the reception," he sighed. "It's rude to leave a party in your honor."

"In a moment. I want to be with you."

"You have our entire lives to be with me."

"In our home by the sea?"

"It's what I promised, isn't it? A home by the sea and lots of children to fill it with." Miles grinned at her. "The bad days are over Charlotte. We're starting a new life here."

Charlie grinned right back. "I know," she murmured. "I knew as soon as we spoke our vows."

"Really?"

"Really."

"How did you know?"

Charlie shrugged. "I just did. I felt…clean. Good." She laughed. "I don't know. I just knew for the first time since Danny died that…that everything was going to be okay."

"Oh, it is," Miles nodded. "I'll make sure of it."

"Hey, if you two want to dance, there's plenty of room back at your reception," someone called.

"Busted," Miles chuckled. "Looks like we'd better get back."

"Guess so," Charlie agreed. She allowed him to lead her back to the tented reception where they were greeted with cheers from everyone. She buried her head in Miles shoulder. Everything was so perfect she couldn't' believe it was all for them.

The afternoon and night seemed almost more of a dream than the wedding itself had. People stood up to give speeches and toasts in their honor. Everyone was dying to claim a dance with the bride and groom and Charlie could never remember feeling so loved in a very long time. It was so hard to believe that any of this was for her. It was the most perfect day she could imagine. It was the first time since they had set out from the Republic that she was okay with letting Miles out of her sight. He had promised long ago he would never leave her. Now he had made good on that promise. They were stuck together now.

Finally the celebration had to end. Everyone wished them well as they headed home. "I have one last surprise," Miles whispered in her ear.

"I don't' think there is anything left on this earth that could surprise me right now," she declared.

"Then let me blindfold you and we'll find out." Charlie let him tie the strip of fabric around her eyes with a smile. "Can you see anything?"

"Not a thing. Which means I'm going to trip just as soon as I start walking."

Miles laughed. "Do you really think I would let that happen?"

"I don't know. You might."

"Trust me."

And she did. She always had. Miles led her to their wagon and helped her settle in the front seat before starting the horses forward. She tried to keep track of where they were going but it was impossible with the blindfold on. Soon though, she could hear crashing waves. "Miles?" she called softly.

"Just a second," he said, pulling the horses to a stop. Charlie listened as he tied off the reins then he took her hand. Charlie stepped out of the wagon onto soft sand. "Follow me," Miles instructed.

"I can't do much else," Charlie pointed out.

"Are you really going to sass me on our wedding night?"

"It wouldn't be our wedding night otherwise."

Miles made a noise that made Charlie giggle. "Stop," he ordered. "We're here."

"Where is here?"

Miles pulled the blindfold off her eyes. "See for yourself."

Charlei gasped. In front of her was a warm cottage with room for a family. "Miles…?"

Miles grinned at her. "I promised you a home by the sea. And look up there," he pointed. "Our own balcony. So you can watch the sun on the waves whenever you want."

Charlie pulled him into a deep kiss. "I love you so much," she whispered, resting her forehead against his. "You are far too good to me."

"Because you are far too good *for* me," he murmured. He lifted her into his arms. "One last tradition."

"What's that?'

"Carrying the bride over the threshold."

Charlie held tight as Miles took the first steps into their new home and their new life.


End file.
